


Leaks?

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feminization, Help The Author, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, bras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: From Sly fox on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	Leaks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sly fox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sly+fox).



> don't @ me for this... I am as clueless as anyone broaching this topic for mpreg but for the love of god please be nice I tried my best
> 
> prompt:
> 
> I was wondering if you're comfortable writing feminization kink, you could write something about Magnus lactating or Magnus wearing bras to deal with his enlarged breasts due to pregnancy

Magnus was comfortably ~~walking~~  waddling around the institute. One hand on his lower back, the other rubbing his belly. As embarrassed as he was with the waddling, he was making some amazing progress. He was there to check on the wards for the last time in a while. Cat had agreed to adjust the wards and help his clients while he’s taking care of his newborn.

 

He snuggled into the warmth of his husband’s shirt. He became embarrassed when his chest had grown over the course of the pregnancy. At first, he thought nothing of it, until the next appointment that he had with Cat. Where she, much to his horror, had said that his body was preparing food for the baby. Based on the information that he read from the pregnancy books, he was glad that his body was able to produce milk for the baby. He read that it was healthier for the baby, as opposed to using formula.

 

He winced when the material of the shirt had rubbed against his sensitive nipples. He rubbed at his chest and went back to the OPS center. The Shadowhunters were discussing something about a Shax demon nest in Manhattan. He also spotted Cat, Maryse, Luke, Maia, Meliorn, Simon, and Raphael as well. Quietly, he walked up to his Alexander and wrapped his arms around him. Alec stopped mid-sentence and turned around in Magnus’ arms and gave him a hug.

 

“Hey, Mags”

 

“Hello there, Darling”

 

Magnus walked until he was pressed against Alec’s side. He felt everyone’s stare on him, but he pointedly ignored them. He snuggled deeper into his husband’s side and absolutely adored how warm he felt.

 

“Sugar”

 

Magnus opened one eye to look at his friend.

 

“What is it, Dear?”

 

Cat cleared her throat and lowered the tone of her voice so that the other Shadowhunters wouldn’t overhear her. She pointed to his chest.

 

“Did you know that you’re leaking right now?”

 

Magnus blinked. He mouth dropped open but closed when no words came out and continued to stare.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Cat rolled her eyes before she gestured to the chest area. His eyes widened before he looked down and sure enough, there were two giant wet spots on his chest. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks before he let out a squeak and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt something drape over his shoulders and saw that Alec draped his jacket over his shoulders.

 

The Shadowhunter gently ushered his pregnant Warlock away from everyone else. Magnus followed Alec, holding his upper arm as a support. Alec had gestured to his mother and Cat for the women to follow them. She held onto Magnus’ other arm and helped him walk to Alec’s old room. When they got to the room, they sat Magnus on the bed and gestured for him to take off his shirt.

 

Magnus, once again, felt the heat in his face as he slowly removed Alec’s leather jacket and shirt. Alec went searching for a black shirt that he kept here for emergencies. Maryse and Cat looked at each other before the nurse asked the dreadful question.

 

“Do you have a bra?”

 

Both men stopped what they were doing and stared at the female Warlock. Magnus stared at Cat with something akin to horror and betrayal. The couple stared at each other in shock before looking at the women and shaking their heads. They both nodded in exasperation.

 

“Right, its to be expected”

 

Cat snapped her fingers and a bra had appeared in her hands along with some fluffy looking things. She held them up to the expecting parents.

 

“This is a sports bra. This is something that all women wear when their breasts are growing in or, in this case, during pregnancy. This is worn because it is fairly comfortable compared to the silky material of a regular bra. It also gives support. The breasts double in size during pregnancy due to the building milk for the baby”

 

She gestured to the fluffy things

 

“And these are called nursing pads. You have to stick them in the cups of the bra to soak up the Colostrum. It also prevents that from happening again. These two will also help you since you’ve been asking me about the back and chest pain. Because of the growth of your breasts, to accommodate the baby, it adds to the weight on your front”

 

She gestured to the soaked shirt with her head. She smirked as she saw how red both boys were. They clearly have not thought about this part, on the other hand, it was pure luck that Magnus got pregnant in the first place. Of course, they wouldn’t expect him to be able to breastfeed. However embarrassed they looked, they both soaked up the information and made a mental note for it. She loved the part of her job where she got to educate people a bit about medicine and the body.

 

Both boys, as horrified as they were, managed to get Magnus to wear the thing (with the help of Maryse cause, hello, she was a pregnant mother three times). Strangely, they felt really comfortable. Magnus revealed into the comfiness of the padding. Alec helped him to put on a giant sweatshirt after. He felt oddly comfortable and really sleepy. He let out a yawn. Alec, Cat, and Maryse had coo’d at him. Alec nudged him gently and tucked him under the covers of the bed and let him rest.

 

For the remainder of the pregnancy, Magnus had constantly gone to Maryse and Cat for advice.

 

(They loved it)

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys can't be nice then the comments will be rendered disabled. I haven't met anyone besides the first person on the original prompt work
> 
> also if you have a better title for this then please let me know.
> 
> if you want to send in a prompt:  
> 1\. comment on the original prompt place  
> 2\. leave a comment on here  
> 3\. or on my tumblr @yuki-chicken


End file.
